I can go the Distance
by Malurina
Summary: Mistoffelees Dreams of living somewhere other then with his father, so he goes seraching for a new home  story better then summary


"**Go the Distance"**

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, a small black and white tom leapt from building to building in the lower side of London's crime district, Laughs could be heard behind as the gang came closer with every step. "Daddy's not going to save you now Runt" "You're not making it any easier on yourself by running boy"

Feeling himself start to slow down the tom looked around widely as he ran looking for a possible hiding place the others wouldn't be able to follow, to his luck just off to the right in front of him was a crack on the side of a building, big enough that he would be able to fit through, but small for the average tom.

With a final jump the tom made it to the crack in the wall and slid into a dark room collapsing to the ground, trying to steady his breathing. He froze when he heard footsteps slow down and stop right outside the crack, he turned his head to peer outside at the three toms that had been chasing him. "Were did he go" "He couldn't have gone far". The leader of the gang growled "Come out….come out were ever you are… we only want to play Mistoffelees"

Mistoffelees crawled back into the darkness, away from the crack and the gang, After a few minutes and no answer the tom gave an annoyed sigh "Ok have it your way buddy, but your daddy won't be happy with this, and you know how he reacts when he gets angry"

"Come on let's get back, Macavity won't be happy if were gone to long" The leader pushed the two smaller toms forward and away from where Mistoffelees was hiding.

Once he felt it was safe Mistoffelees cautiously made his way out of the building, leaning against the wall of the building and pulling his legs into his chest, he glanced up at the moon, he started to sing softly

"**I have often dreamed of a far of place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me, were the Cats will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be"**

Mistoffelees stood up and walked over to the edge of the building peering down over the edge he continued to sing, his voice getting stronger

"**I will find my way, I can go the distance, I'll be there someday If I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong"**

Mistoffelees felt a breeze ruffle his fur, making him smile, and filling him with a new sense of hope, whispering words of strength. He stood up and took off towards the sunset, singing as he went along.

"**I am on my way, I can go the distance, and I don't care how far. Somehow I'll be strong"**

"**I know every mile will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to find where I belong"**

After what seemed like hours, Mistoffelees came to a stop in an alleyway across from the Junkyard

"**And I won't look back, I can go the distance and I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat. It's an uphill climb but I won't lose hope. Till I go the distance and my journey is complete"**

"**I don't care how far, I can go the distance, Like a shooting start, I will go my distance, till I find my home**"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath to relax himself before walking towards the old gates of the Junkyard. Once he reached the gates he was stopped by a voice coming from the shadows "Who goes there and what is your purpose here"

"My name is Mistoffelees, I come here seeking a new home, I came from the lower side of London" A Silver tabby stepped out of the shadows and raised his eyebrow seeming to look Mistoffelees over "The lower side you say?" Misto nodded "You don't seem like the normal cats that come from that side of town" "I ran away Sir, my living conditions weren't the best"

Munkustrap stepped aside, opening the gates of the yard "Well then Welcome to the Jellicle Junkyard Mistoffelees"

**THE END**

The song is "I can go the Distance" from Hercules, I did change the lyrics Just a tiny bit to fit the story, the tom was supposed to be coricopat, but as I started typing Mistoffelees came to mind and it seemed to write itself, I hope you like it

Please feel free to review and tell me what ya thought of it, and I want your honest opinion


End file.
